


Last Recall

by Localdeity



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity
Summary: Eugene and MC are on their way to the last patrol before they try to venture out into the "safe zone." Can they let out their feelings before its too late
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Last Recall

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story randomly after having difficulty continuing my other story. It's short and nice. I hope you like it. (Playing the game will probably be a good idea for context but there is no major spoilers or any I think lol) I am not loyal to one fandom so I might publish other stories with other characters in the future if you have suggestions please let me know

It'd been two years since I'd arrived at the school. We had recently found the last remaining of the supplies in the city. This meant "good" food was starting to become non-existent much to everyone's dismay. We'd begun to consume a mixture of dry food that Zion had found under a cabinet. It looked safe enough to eat, but the flavor was admittedly horrible. 

"I'm pretty sure if cardboard was edible, this is how it would taste." Eugene scrunched up his nose and swallowed. A shiver visible as he forced the last mouthful of food. 

"Cardboard _is_ edible," Zion said with a sigh, "and it would probably taste better than this shit."

"Just because it's edible, it doesn't mean you should eat it." Ethan mumbled to no one in particular as he made his way towards a small table. 

I bit down a spoonful of the porridge-like consistency and coughed immediately. I was beginning to think that Zion had tricked us, and we were all just eating rat poison.

"I can trade with you if you'd like," I said, glancing at Eugene. His plate was covered in lumpy mountains of food, traces of a poor attempt at a meatball remained. 

"You eat it," he mumbled, "I don't need you passing out on me when we go on patrol."

"If I had to listen to you talk _,_ I would gladly pass out," Zion said as he tilted his head towards me, a wicked smile on his face.

Eugene opened his mouth to reply but had no time to speak as Lawrence cleared his throat, the sign that an announcement would be made. 

The room remained still as Lawrence stood, he wore the same jacket, the fur surrounding the hood had long lost its vibrancy and now remained matted and covered with stains. The rest of him remained the same; however, still the perfect portrayal of a leader.

"Let's split into groups for tonight, we should try to cover the areas that we couldn't get into this morning." Lawrence looked at me as he said, "I think we should choose who we want to pair up with today." 

My body tensed as the rest of the group remained silent, no one wanted to be the first to pick. This was a different kind of patrol; it would be our last one. 

"Well, I'm teaming up with her," Eugene announced, looking directly at me. He tossed the remainder of food into the trashcan grimacing as the food splattered at the bottom of the bin.

"Course you are," Zion said with a dramatic sigh, "I guess I have to put up with someone else today."

"Would you like to team up then?" Henry said, giving Zion a soft smile.

Zion adjusted the metal pipe, his movements swift despite the grotesque object. "Whatever, but wipe that smile off your face it's pissing me off"

Henry only responded by giving Zion another radiant smile. It always amazed me how easily Henry could illuminate a room without trying, even Zion smirked at him despite himself. They'd both grown at least four inches; it was like being locked in with titans. Lawrence, on the other, remained the same, he stood silent and only glanced at me briefly before I instinctively looked away.

"Are you going to stand there or get ready for patrol?" Eugene said. He bumped me softly with his hip as he rummaged through the bag hanging at his side. 

"I _am_ ready to go." I huffed, "It's not me who is taking inventory."

He didn't look my way. Instead, he kept his gaze focused on the bag. The rest of the group already gathered in their respective teams. While we knew it was likely that we would move out soon, we'd all fallen into a routine.

"You have a habit of injuring yourself, I'm just making sure we're prepared." He gave a glance towards my ankle for emphasis.

The first time I'd injured my ankle, he'd carried me to my room and fuzzed all afternoon. His hands had secured the injury with a bandage making sure to look up when I winced. It was likely the shock from losing Jay that had caused him to react the way he did that day. But he never strayed far from me when out on patrol afterward, and I never left the school without a weapon at my disposal. If my mother could see me, she would either be proud or horrified. 

"I don't want to interrupt," Lawrence chirped, "but I was wondering-" 

Lawrence's sudden appearance made me jump. I instinctively backed away, bumping into Eugene. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Lawrence said, excusing himself. But his eyes were on my partner, not me, "I was actually hoping to team up with her if you don't mind." 

The earlier softness in Eugene's eyes evaporated as he glanced up to match Lawerence's gaze. They had been the only people in the room the day we lost Jay, and the tension between them never eased since. It made me the buffer between the two of them. 

"Is there a problem with me being her partner today?" Eugene said curtly.

"No not at all," Lawrence laughed, "I know you haven't teamed up with Ethan in a while, that's all."

I stared at Ethan, who yawned carelessly. He had grown out his hair, forcing him to secure it in a messy bun, it only added to his layback personality if I was honest. Unfortunately, it meant he usually let Eugene and Lawrence bump heads unless it escalated. 

"I don't mind switching up with Ethan," I said, looking between the two, "I'm happy either way," Eugene said nothing as he stared between Lawrence and I. My attempt to ease the situation had apparently only made it worse. I flashed a look at Ethan, who noticed my discomfort for the first time. He stepped forth but not in time to stop Eugene from placing his hand on mine.

"I think I mind." He pulled his hood forward and marched out of the room, dragging me behind.

Lawrence raised an eyebrow as his eyes lingered on the hand that held me by the wrist.

Eugene pulled us out of the room and into the hall without looking back. 

The strap on his bag was the only thing I could see as he walked, his fingers eased to intertwine with mine as we reached the main hall.

"Don't worry about him," he said, grumbling, "he will throw his tantrum and forget about it."

But I wanted to turn around and clarify the situation. It wasn't like Lawrence meant any harm, but the look on his face as we left the classroom made me feel uneasy. The halls grew darker as we moved up the stairs, the doors a blur as Eugene led me through the rusted passage. I realized only until we stood in front of the classroom that he had dragged us all the way to the music room.

"This is the music room," I said, blinking confusedly.

"I'm aware." He pulled on the strap across his chest and, as if for the first time, noticed our joined hands. He let go so fast it was almost comedic.

"You're the one who grabbed me," I protested. 

The room was cold as we walked in. A piano sat in the corner and yet it overpowered the presence of the various instruments tossed aside. They'd been discarded in a rush, the owners likely dead or infected. It should have filled me with dread, but instead, I found myself longing for normality, the one that had escaped my life the day the infection began. 

Eugene sighed and brushed the dust off a small bench and sat wearily. "What's with the face?"

I turned to face him, his hair was a mess of golden strands, the cap tossed to the side. "You've got the nerve to ask," I said.

He chuckled as he held my angry gaze, "I know you wanted to be with Lawrence as much as I wanted another serving of our earlier meal." 

"You should at least try to get along with him, what's with you two anyway?" I said easing my weapon down, the soft thud of wood against metal vibrated in the air.

"He's just," he made a vague motion with his hand in the air, "he acts like he's above all of us."

Lawrence was the leader; it only made sense for him to take the lead and guide the patrols. It was because of him that the disappearances stopped. He had assigned new measures and patrols making sure none of us were ever alone for long. 

"I don't think he means to come across that way. You know how he gets, don't misunderstand him," I said finally.

"You mean when he doesn't get what he wants," Eugene retorted.

I sighed, throwing my arms in the air. I couldn't help but smile at him, whether I wanted to admit it or not, Eugene knew the way I felt about Lawrence. I'd suspected him of being the murderer, but after the trouble he went through to secure us I wasn't so sure anymore. It had been Jay who'd pushed me that day after all and without ever being able to ask him why I was left with nothing. 

"I don't want him to have a reason to suspect you." I agreed to be with Lawrence earlier if only to avoid having him gaze at Eugene the way he had. I had no idea what went through his mind when Eugene talked back or refused to follow orders.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Eugene said. He pulled me towards him, his golden eyes glinting as his hand intertwined with mine. The same eyes that had assured me Jay's death hadn't been my fault after I'd woken up in screams that night.

"I always worry about you." I continued, embarrassed, "I never know when you'll punch Lawrence in the face."

He laughed, a full genuine laugh, "I wouldn't want to"

I frowned at him, evoking another smile. "Is that a promise?," I finally said.

"I would promise," he said softly, "if you asked."

He raised a hand towards my face but halted, I knew we had a lot to lose. I knew the way I felt about him, but I didn't dare assume anything about his own feelings. It only made us have something more significant to let go in the end. Yet despite it I leaned into that hand, he inhaled as his hand cradled my cheek.

"I'll stay out of his way until the move," his voice was rough despite the soft touch of his hand.

The team had decided to move into a "safe zone." Lawrence had returned one day with a pile of posters in hand. He admitted disregarding them to avoid any false hope. However, now that the food had started to run out, it was worth the risk. We would move tomorrow which made tonight's patrol that much more meaningful, it was a goodbye to the place we'd called home.

I placed my hand on top of his, my heart heavy with the words I didn't dare voice, "You deserve to be happy Eugene, I want you to promise you'll try to be"

His passion for music had made him who he was and being locked in this rotting building only seemed to take something from him each day. I wanted him to continue to dream. Every time he smiled, it made my heart ache. The only promise I tried to force out of him was the assurance he would fight to keep that smile on his face. 

"I'm already happy," he said, "are you?"

I felt the shift in his movements the way his hands hesitated inches from my waist. He wanted me to say what I wanted. He was always open about what he wanted, and this was no different. He wanted to know my feelings as clearly as he often made his. The sigh that escaped me as I leaned into his touch was my only response. His touch tingled as his hands pulled me onto his lap. The weariness from the day crashed down on me as I embraced him. I felt my face heat as I realized anyone could walk in and see us. Eugene, on the other hand, hummed carelessly against me, imitating the melody he'd played the first time we'd visited the music room. 

"You make me feel the way I did the first time I played music," he said content.

He pulled away only to stare at me. He studied my face as if he wanted to memorize everything the way he did with music sheets. I loved him, despite what I wanted to tell myself. I wanted him to be selfish and hold on to his dreams the way he had when everyone advised him against it.

I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips, he blinked surprised then covered his face as a blush crept up. "Lawrence knows I'm in love with you." He stared out the window, avoiding my eyes, "He saw the way I almost lost it when I saw you injured. That's why we don't get along not to add the way he-" He didn't continue instead shook his head as if the rest was pointless.

The day we had visited the city and barely dodged our own death, Eugene had carried me on his back while Lawrence had protested against it. The reason he had opposed hit me. He was jealous-more importantly, Eugene had practically just confessed to being in love with me. I felt my face burn, for him to say he loved me so bluntly shouldn't have been a surprise, and yet hearing it from him made me shamelessly happy.

The steps creaked outside, making us both turn. It was likely that the others had finished patrol while we—well, we'd patrolled one room. I coughed as I realized I was still on his lap, he blinked at me like my embarrassment amused him. 

"I mean it." Eugene said, helping me off his lap, "I lov-I like you and you can't volunteer to do things you don't want."

"Don't say things like that so casually!" 

He pulled me into his arms again and hummed slowly. "You probably used all those snacks to seduce me, and now I can't even concentrate properly around you."

I smacked his arm softly. "You have a terrible sense of humor" I joked lamely.

"You always laugh at my jokes, so what does that say about you?" he countered.

It was probably time to go back, the rest of the group was likely on their way to their rooms. He pulled me close to him as we walked out of the room into the hall. Lawrence walked ahead in the distance with the others. 

"By the way," Eugene said, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "how does being my girlfriend sound?"

Lawrence paused in the distance but finally resigned and walked inside the meeting room.

"Making you my fiance also sounds like fun, we could invite Lawrence to the wedding." 

I smacked his arm, but he continued to smirk as he walked ahead.

As we walked into the meeting room, there was something like happiness for the first time in a long time.


End file.
